


planetarium

by thecrabcycle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, hand gripping? tatsumi is serious about this, kaname has a cat and a fish, kohaku is mentioned, lots of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrabcycle/pseuds/thecrabcycle
Summary: He isn’t really in a rush, but he’d rather Kaname and him be alone as soon as possible. It’s a romance thing, if anything. With that, Stage One is complete.
Relationships: HiMERU/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	planetarium

**Author's Note:**

> happy going back to school month enjoy my incoherent thoughts

Tatsumi looks between his available options, when did dressing himself become so difficult? He holds up the shirts against his body in the mirror again, before setting them back down. 

“Kazehaya-senpai, I can practically hear you thinking, and it’s really fucking with my Splatoon match. I’m sure he’ll be wearing all black anyways, should you really be overthinking this?” Koga takes a sip from his juice box, looking up at Tatsumi from his Switch. 

Tatsumi frowns at his options of Christian-chic sweaters, available only in the basics. He looks at Koga—who’s thoroughly disgruntled—then back down to the sweaters. 

“Do you think I should try the beige instead?”

“If you ask me again I’m going to send you out in my clothes.” Koga rolls his eyes, before standing up and walking over to Tatsumi’s laid out options. “Here. This one… and uhh— This one! It’ll look like you’re trying but also like you’re not giving a shit. Classy.”

Tatsumi politely ignores Koga’s profanities, looking at the plain sweater and button up combo Koga had picked. 

“Somehow I was almost expecting you to give me a band shirt, or something that looked like I was recently mauled.” Koga bristles at the comment. “Thank you, I appreciate it, Oogami.”

Tatsumi begins buttoning his shirt, while Koga awkwardly shuffles to the side, tossing out a bomber jacket from it’s hook. 

“Wear that too. It’s cold as balls at night now, Leon had to wear his jacket on our last walk.” Tatsumi smiles, Koga flops himself back into his bed, and the tell-tale Splatoon music starts again. 

Finishing up his wardrobe dilemma, Tatsumi buckles his belt and slips on his shoes. He pockets his wallet, adjusts his watch, and heads for the door, leaving Koga with no promises of return at respectable hours. Making his way up the stairs he passes some idols he recognizes, giving them polite waves, until arriving at the Crazy:B dorm’s door. If you could call it that, the front door is covered in what Tatsumi can assume are indents from assaults, paired with chips in the wood and frame.

As he’s about to knock, there’s a sudden crash against the door, followed by Rinne’s token laughter. There’s loud yelling from who Tatsumi can recognize is Kaname, and muffled mocking from Kohaku. He decides it’s easier to wait by the door, he’s early anyways. 

By the time Kaname comes out, Rinne is pushing at his back and practically shoving him out of the room. 

“Amagi, Himeru can stay and–”

“Nope! Nope! Nope! Get out! I’m already tired of seein’ ya police family night! Yer banished until ya learn how to play nice with your baby brother!” Rinne holds his hand on his hip, holding a crumpled bucket hat.

Rinne deftly turns to Tatsumi, with a shocking amount of force for such a simple action. 

“Besides, dontcha got a date tonight, look you’re making your boyfriend sad, Merumeru!” Tatsumi doesn’t think he looks sad, but maybe that’s apart of Rinne’s scheme. “You’d leave him outside like a kicked puppy? Gyhaha! You really are cruel! Don’t stay out too late now!”

With that, Rinne slams the door in Kaname’s very red face, a bucket hat now crumpled in his hands. Tatsumi decides there’s no better time to grasp Kaname’s hand in his own and express how excited he is to see him, but Kaname narrowly dodges Tatsumi’s hand, clearly having other plans in mind. 

“Himeru is,” He pauses to let out a frustrated sigh, kicking the door. “Sorry, that you had to witness his terrible unit leader. He hopes you have something better in mind?” 

Tatsumi stands motionless, before jumping to life once again, gripping Kaname’s hand with determination. 

“I do actually! If we go now we can still get there early!” Tatsumi quickly pulls Kaname away, and down the stairs. He isn’t really in a rush, but he’d rather Kaname and him be alone as soon as possible. It’s a romance thing, if anything. With that, Stage One is complete. 

Taking Kaname out of the dorms to a carpool is easy enough, Koga was right, it is pretty cold. Tatsumi is worried if Kaname’s turtleneck-shirt combo is going to be enough to keep him warm. He doesn’t pry, he didn’t write down offering his jacket in the mental checklist, Kaname will have to be cold. 

He releases Kaname’s hand, he finds his own is incredibly sweaty, and unlocks his car. Though, it’s not really _his_ car. It’s a car he’s borrowing to make questionable decisions under a guise of love, he’s sure it’ll be fine, though. 

Stage Two is complete. Coerce Kaname to come with him. It’s not that Tatsumi was expecting to kidnap Kaname, (though he’s heard quite a bit from others about how that is commonplace at their sister school) it hasn’t been a long time since Kaname stopped wanting to punch him in the face. His mental checklist has gone without a hitch on steps one and two, next is three and four. Arguably much harder to do. 

“Himeru wasn’t going to comment, but he’s rather cold. Please start the car.”

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to keep you,” Crap. Had he been thinking about that too long? “cold?” 

“Right. Any day now, Kazehaya.”

He starts the engine and backs up, trying to focus on anything but how he’s realized Kaname is comfortable enough with him now to sit in his car and take him, anywhere. A trait that would be less desirable were Tatsumi a stranger, thankfully he isn’t, and together they toe a line of not-dating but definitely being heavily involved. 

Kaname doesn’t speak for most of the ride, opting to fiddle with his fingers and make dramatic movements whenever he deems Tatsumi’s driving pisspoor enough. 

After a few speed bumps, and surprise brake checks, Tatsumi pulls into the parking lot of the somewhat local planetarium. It shut down completely, but Aira had told him while it was out of service, it was still open to the public in all it’s disarray. It’s nerve wracking, it’s some way out of the city, one street light to illuminate the sign and parking lot. 

The concrete has been long consumed by grass and weeds, as they exit the car and walk to the building he can feel Kaname move a little closer to him. 

“It’s only a short ways away, I promise.” He tries to reassure Kaname, his distaste with his surroundings speaks through his nervousness, but Tatsumi is determined to show Kaname what he had in mind. Stage Three is in full effect as they loop around to the back of the planetarium, there’s a dome-shaped building, but the roof is almost completely done in. 

They reach stairs that loop around back, they’re rusty, and when he offers a hand to Kaname he almost feels like the prince in one of Aira’s mangas. When they finish their descent, the door doesn’t have a handle, Tatsumi pushes it open with a light kick to the bottom. 

“Are we allowed in here, Tatsumi?”

Oh the intimacy of the statement could just _kill_ him. Kaname will be the death of him. Kaname is looking at him with such innocence and genuine concern Tatsumi wants to pat his cheeks and kiss him senseless, but his date plan has to work! He’s possibly broken into too many facilities to turn back no now, and he’s sending a prayer up to God that what they’re doing isn’t illegal. 

He pulls Kaname up a long spiral staircase, to where the ceiling opens to a lovely view of the cascading night. The dome is large and feels much too big despite the glass being broken, the stars lining and painting the hemisphere around them, holding glimmering stars away from the unnatural beams from the city. Tatsumi absentmindedly wonders if his car could be stolen out here, but right now he has a lovely companion to view the beautiful night with.

“It's lovely, isn't it?”

Tatsumi smiled, raising an eyebrow at Kaname who in turn smiles gently, Tatsumi can only assume he's hiding disapproval, continuing to look up. The moon shimmered in gentle beams of light, shining not only on Kaname’s mop of blue marble, but Tatsumi’s perfectly styled sea foam as well. Kaname hasn't responded, but Tatsumi didn't answer his question earlier either, they’re even. So he executes Stage Four.

“Kaname Tojou.”

“Kazehaya.” Kaname looks slightly unnerved at the use of his first name.

“May I have this dance?”

Kaname face goes a delightful shade of crimson. Enough for Tatsumi to practically _see_ the blood in Kaname’s vessels rush rapidly. He pays no mind to it, however, reaching for Kaname’s hand and wrapping it in his own. Kaname stutters his movements, but succeeds in wrapping an arm around Tatsumi’s shoulder to meet the time Tatsumi has placed his left hand on Kaname’s waist. 

And suddenly, Tatsumi can hear an orchestra.

Soft flutes, they move slowly and jittery, but the tuba slowly comes into play, and then the clarinet. The violinists are beginning to play in Tatsumi’s head. The melody sings, he hears a harp as they cascade on the small balcony to view the stars. They waltz beautifully in Tatsumi’s opinion, moving in a box step to the rhythm Tatsumi plays wildly in his heart.

He doesn't know how to play the flute or clarinet, but he's willing to learn right now, mentally. He doesn’t really have time for something like that. Just to show Kaname the symphony he’s created for their dreamscape. Piccolo, piano, percussion, flute, strings, winds, they play a melody hand crafted at his will, something intended so entirely for Kaname. The trumpet, the cello, it's churned so romantically it sings aggressively in Tatsumi’s mind, and it strikes him. He loves the melody.

He loves it, and he knows why he does. 

Kaname looks content swaying with Tatsumi, moving swiftly as well, and when he stutters, Tatsumi can hear the trumpets. A long trombone and quick stop where Tatsumi notices Kaname trips over his own feet. The plucking of a harp as he pulls Kaname to the rhythm again, and suddenly Tatsumi knows they've reached their finale, a sudden bang of trumpets, trombones, along with wind and brass instruments clatter, and before he knows it he they’re standing in the center of the platform. He's holding Kaname against his chest, Kaname isn’t complaining in the least, and Tatsumi feels the moon’s rays give him a new vigor.

“I suppose you may.”

Tatsumi smiles down at Kaname who's hiding his flushed expression against a combination of his hands and Tatsumi’s chest. 

-

Making their way down the hill to Tatsumi’s car is embarrassing to say the least, Kaname’s grip on his hand is tight and at least comforting. They’ve since fallen into an awkward silence, and now he can’t stop thinking about if he trespassed, and if there were security cameras that could see them. That could lead to a scandal, and neither of them need that. 

Kaname is pushing a lock of hair behind his ear, before moving it back out. Tatsumi knows it’s apart of his “look” but it confuses him. Kaname can’t see out of his eye with it in front, and surely it would grease on his forehead, that could cause acne. Tatsumi knows Kaname doesn’t like sweating, he’s been around enough to know Kaname only doesn’t mind sweating or things he hates when on stage. 

The Kaname he sees on stage is different, somehow. He’s full of light, like there’s some sort of heavenly presence that deemed his home on the stage to perform. Also the Kaname on stage looks genuinely happy to be there, like he’s having fun, against Tatsumi’s Kaname who tells him lives make him tired. When the Kaname of the stage smiles, it’s blinding, like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. When Tatsumi’s Kaname smiles, he’s built an invisible wall between them. 

It gets harder for Tatsumi to understand the longer he thinks about it, he doesn’t have to, luckily. He climbs into the car and Kaname follows in suit, he starts it and allows it to idle. 

“We don’t have to go back, I’d rather you be comfortable than force you to spend time with me.” Tatsumi says, he doesn’t want to let the planetarium’s observatory rendezvous fall flat.

“We don’t have to.” Kaname parrots. “Himeru doesn’t _dislike_ being with you, Tatsumi.” 

Must Kaname always be so frustrating? Tatsumi can’t imagine someone else he’d rather spend his time with, but his tomorrows are going to be filled with dread if he doesn’t get to understand more of Kaname. Unrelated to his desire to crack open Kaname’s shell, he smelled nice. That’s not creepy, Tatsumi just recognizes when another man who he is pursuing romantically smells good, and he should be able to indulge in that more. 

Tatsumi takes a deep breath. “Do you have somewhere in mind?”

Kaname doesn’t answer, surely he recognizes the tension paired with embarrassment and confusion in the vehicle. He pulls out his phone before the robotic voice of a GPS kicks into the radio system, followed by soft music. Tatsumi reverses, and follows the directions. 

They move silently, Kaname looking out the window as Tatsumi tries to make his hellish driving feel a little calming. He _swears_ he hears Kaname chuckle when they narrowly dodge a curb. At the sight of a hospital, Tatsumi can feel his heart drop at the proximity of it in the distance. 

His leg echoes in phantom pain, but his savior is found through the lovely robotic voice telling him to turn right as he’s arrived at the destination. He parks in the nearest spot he can find, and his hands squeak against the leather of the wheel from sweat. Out of the corner of his eye he can see how calm Kaname is. As if he has no reason to remember the memory or nightmare, rather, of a hospital. 

Kaname gets out of the car, and Tatsumi realizes this is where his night is leading him. The pain in his leg fades as Kaname pulls up his face mask for him, flashing Tatsumi a smile that could kill, before pulling up his own. They walk together up to the doors of the apartment building, remaining in newfound   
comfortable silence as they forego the elevator and climb the stairs. Tatsumi tries counting the stairs to ignore the soreness that’s growing in his legs, but he loses track as Kaname quickly passes him. 

They’ve climbed far too many stairs for Tatsumi’s liking, he’s trying not to let it show he’s wheezing like a freight train, he’s not sure how effective it is violently breathing out of your noise. When they, finally, reach Kaname’s floor, it’s another long walk. The hallway is dark, signifying nighttime hours, but Kaname obviously knows it well. 

Kaname jingles a pair of keys from his pockets, there’s a well-loved Sanrio character Tatsumi can make out before the door is opened and the keys are hidden again. Kaname opens it as to invite him inside, he enters with Kaname in tow. He toes off his shoes and opts for Koga’s bomber jacket to go on the nearby hooks. Kaname unzips his boots, removing his bucket hat and placing it on the hooks as well. 

It’s silent. While the air isn’t thick with tension, Tatsumi admits, he did think there was going to be more to Kaname’s apartment than the small hallway available to him. He doesn’t get time to ask for the grand tour, before he’s backed into the door with Kaname pressing against him. Their teeth clack unceremoniously, to which Kaname licks at his lips apologetically. 

Tatsumi opens up, placing a hand on Kaname’s waist and another gripping into his hair. Tatsumi grips at the fabric of Kaname’s shirt, yanking it from his pants only to met with more fabric. He pulls at the turtleneck’s fabric with a frustrated groan to Kaname, who lets an amused breath through his nose.

They split apart for air, a salvia string connecting them, with this is Tatsumi’s victory over the lower half of Kaname’s turtleneck. Able to touch his skin unabashedly, he paws his one hand along Kaname’s waist, and the other rests content at the junction of Kaname’s shoulders and neck. 

He’s about to ask Kaname to take this elsewhere, when he’s met with fierce meowing at the end of the hallway. 

“Sorry, that’s Himeru’s cat. Ah—” He not-so-calmly pries Tatsumi’s hand away from his waist. “You can come in. He’ll be a minute.” 

Tatsumi can’t help but glare at the cat. Who does that cat think it is? It’s covered in fluffy fur and jumps into Kaname’s arms, nuzzling him affectionately. And what does Kaname have the audacity to do? _coo_ at the foul feline who has stolen their intimacy! He makes his way into Kaname’s apartment, regardless. Taking in the modern-yet-cozy decor. The pictures hanging include one of them, Tatsumi doesn’t let himself get too giddy about that, but he’s very giddy about that. The remaining of the hanging frames are of Crazy:B.

Scrawled directly on the wooden frames are Kaname’s comments such as; “Amagi’s Birthday”, with the group smiling and holding a cake in a pachinko parlor. “Double Face Live ~~Premire~~ Premiere”, Niki, Rinne, and Kaname standing clad in Double Face merchandise at a live venue together. “Our birthday.”, Kaname, face covered in cake, smiling with the rest of his unit members, along with the 2wink Twins and Valkyrie. There’s poorly drawn stars to match Kaname’s chickenscratch writing, and a couple of winky faces on the wood.

With how involved he was in the several pictures on Kaname’s wall, he’s surprised he notices the cat’s return. The cat walks, like Kaname, in a way. It walks around with a bit of a strut, asking others to take notice. The cat is awfully fat as well, the mass of hair covering it could only be a nightmare. It’s surprising, Kaname wears so much black, he never sees this cat’s hair on him at all. 

Looking to the rest of the room, the cat takes its place on the couch, it’s white and doesn’t look at all comfortable for a couch. There’s a small glass table, and a bench by the balcony door. Kaname places a ceramic plate on the ground with mush, the vile cat prances it’s way down to eat it’s mush. 

“She was just hungry, is all. Himeru doesn’t come home late often, he’s sorry for her… ahem. Interruption.” Kaname smiles down at the cat once more, petting her and scratching under her collar. Tatsumi can only stand there awkwardly, waiting for the cat to finish.

He didn’t really expect there to be company other than him. Now he’s met with Kaname’s cat—who he learns is Mathilda—who is covered in white and blonde fur. He’s also noticed the fish tank down the hallway, an engraved nameplate labeled “Herman” in front of the glass bowl.

Who gets a nameplate for their fish, with engravings no less? Kaname Tojou, apparently, the keeper of Tatsumi’s heart. Also his thoughts most of the day. 

Kaname wipes off his hands, and moves towards Tatsumi. 

“Ah, where were you and Himeru? He’s very sure there was a—” He pauses, mocking thought before a glint in his eyes reflects. “A handsome man here a moment ago, and now he’s gone. Strange.” 

Tatsumi is very well aware he’s being taunted. He knows he’s being taunted. He does, he really does. But this is a lot for him, Kaname actively trying to get something with him is somewhat new. Maybe he’s supposed to be this idealistic vision of purity, but if this is how he goes out, he doesn’t mind. 

Stumbling to fist Kaname’s hand, he effectively drags him into the dark hallway. He doesn’t know which door is the bedroom, and without embarrassing himself too much he’ll let Kaname fiddle in the dark for the right door, upon entrance, Kaname won’t be leaving very soon. He’ll allow himself indulgence with his handsome _stranger_ for the night, even if they aren’t really strangers at all. 

-

Tatsumi wakes up to an inability to breathe. He gasps for air, sitting up, Mathilda lugs herself off of his face. He’s only been here once and Kaname’s cat is already trying to commit first degree murder, good grief. He puts his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. Kaname’s digital clock reads seven thirty-five. It’s early. 

Too early for his bedside companion, who is effectively cocooned in blankets. Tatsumi knows they’ve woken up earlier than this, but Kaname seems content to lay and continue to rest. Mathilda has other plans. She walks over to Kaname’s silhouette, and crawls on top of him, walking up and down his body.

“Go away. My back hurts.” Kaname’s drowsy voice calls out, closing his eyes again, Mathilda meows  
again. She seems determined. Tatsumi observes the rest of the bedroom, which is in a bit of disarray. Their clothes are scattered across the floor, but there’s a few plants in the corner, and a worn scratch post by the window. Kaname has another photo of just himself posed behind Big Ben, and a feather lamp. For how collected Kaname is, his taste in decor is obnoxiously tacky. 

_Wait._

“Whose back hurts?” Tatsumi cocks his head, he’s gotten better at knowing when Kaname slips with the Himeru title, teasing where he can. He’s easy to prod at when he’s embarrassed, or caught off guard (which is hard enough to do already), but Tatsumi can successfully add when Kaname is tired in the mornings to that list.

A groan from the masse of blankets. “Himeru’s back hurts. Let him go back to bed.” 

Well, Tatsumi can work with that. He’s not sure Mathilda can, who’s pawing at Kaname’s exposed legs, but he can probably figure out something to do. So he gets up and searches among the clothes, maybe he can finally figure out a little more of how his phone works. The screen clicks to life.

`Koga Oogami - RhyLink, 02:33`

**02:33 Koga:** please don’t fuck up my jacket  
 **02:33 Koga:** i’ll fucking kill you if you mess it up  
 **02:34 Koga:** are you still with him??? my bad   
**02:35 Koga:** i’m serious about the jacket thing i’ll rip out ur tongue or someth.

 **07:40 Tatsumi:** Happy to report your jacket is fine, it might have some cat hair though. Had a nice night though! thank you for asking :-)

 **07:41 Koga:** u are so fucking gross. leon got u extra cheesecake tho so check the minifridge when you’re done mauling ur poor boyfriend like a goddamn bear 

Tatsumi smiles, laying back down, waiting for Kaname to decide when is an appropriate time to wake up. Unfortunately, Kaname makes it incredibly hard to spoon, but Tatsumi can hold the pile of blankets as if it were Kaname just fine. He can wait, he’s patient.

**Author's Note:**

> my god i’m going to go watch sofia the first maybe more editing in the morning but probably not


End file.
